The Good Boy
by TheSwasomeOne
Summary: Just a bad boy, good boy, good girl story. LOADS OF KICK! And maybe the bad boy isn't as bad as you think. Plz read and review.


**The Good Boy**

**Hey readers! I'm back with a new one-shot. I got this idea randomly and I can't wait for you guys to read it. This story is a bad boy, good boy, and good girl kick story. The bad boy is a new character, and his name will be revealed in the story. Now I was thinking of doing a bad boy, good girl one-shot but let's be honest there are a lot of those stories out there. Not that I don't like them (I love them) but I want to try something different. I really hope you enjoy The Good Boy. Btw this story will switch from Jack and Kim's POV and they are 16.**

Kim's POV:

"YES! Another day to learn!" Milton cheers as we enter our high school Seaford High." I swear you're the only person besides the nerds in the AV club that actually like to learn." Jerry replies as we hed off to our lockers. Our lockers are in the same direction, so this is our normal routine." I wonder where Jack is." I say out loud. I look at Jerry, Milton, and Eddie who are all giving me a weird look." What?" I ask." Nothing. It's just that we thought you would know where he is, since you guys are kind of dating." Eddie says quietly." This again. Guys I still don't get what gives you the idea that Jack and I are a couple. We're just best friends." I respond. Jerry rolls his eyes, as if he's heard the same thing come out of my moth a billion times. I mean it's not like I think Jack's adorable. I mean with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and his gorgeous smile, oh and don't even get me started about his hair. I would never tell the guys I have feelings for Jack. I love the guys, there like brothers to me, but they can't keep their big mouths shut.

Milton stops walking and turns his attention to the lockers." Kim you just walked by your locker." He says." Probably busy daydreaming about Jack, right Kim?" Jerry says in between laughter. Eddie chuckles too. I can't help but blush." Guys, even if I have feelings for Jack, he obviously doesn't feel the same way. Don't you think he would have made a move on me…?" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. I open my locker and hundreds of purple primroses (my favourite flower) fall to the floor." What's that about Jack not making the first move?" Eddie asks. A bunch of kids begin to stop and stare at the situation at my locker." Oh c'mon guys, Jack probably didn't do this." I say to them. But on the inside I'm dying to know if he did. As if on que Jack walks up behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders." Do you like the flowers?" He asks in a soft tone. The guys pat Jack on the back." We're gonna leave you two love birds alone. Have fun." Milton says before they all run off, Jerry screaming "WHOOOOOOOO KICK PREVAILED!"

Jack and I both roll our eyes at Jerry's stupid antics." Why did you buy me flowers?" I ask. Jack smiles." I don't know. I was walking to school and I saw these flowers being sold at a flower shop. They looked so beautiful; I just had to buy them for you." He says, holding my hand. I can't help but let my cheeks turn red." Why these flowers?" I ask quietly." There beautiful, just like you." Jack whispers, his delicate voice repeating in my head." Oh stop. I'm not as beautiful as these flowers, not even close." I reply. The warning bell booms throughout the hallways, signaling the students to get to class." Here Kim." Jack says picking up a flower. Before giving it to me he breaks it in half and puts the flower in my hair." Now you look even more beautiful, if that's possible." He whispers in my ear before walking off to class. I sigh as I lean my head against the lockers. Why does he always do this to me? Why does he have to be so sweet and irresistible?

Time Skip (Still Kim's POV):

I walk into class, still dazed at what Jack said to me in the halls. I still can't get his voice out of my head. _There beautiful, just like you…now you look even more beautiful, if that's possible. _And it's not like he hasn't done this to me before. He always does these manipulative things to me, but I always fall for it. I fall for him more and more by the second. He's just so sweet, kind, caring, protective, sensitive, and amazing. I take a seat. I just wish that he would actually confess his feelings for me. Thank god I wasn't late for my English class though; Ms. Clemons, my English teacher, would have killed me! I hear a loud thud that gets me out of my thoughts, Dean Underwood. Seaford's bad boy and player. The dirtiest and one of the biggest perverts you'll ever meet. With his short, wavy blonde hair and mysterious green eyes, it makes it obvious that he is the guy that every girl crushes on." Mr. Underwood, you're late again to my class. Here's another detention slip, now go take your seat." Ms. Clemons says, pointing to the chair behind me. Dean walks past me, whispering to his crew and some girls in the class.

"Hey Blondie." He says in a hushed tone. Oh how I hate that name he calls me." Whatever." I reply. I try to pay attention to the teacher, but I keep getting papers thrown at me by Dean. Oh how I hate this class. After him throwing the 8th piece of paper at me I unravel it to find his phone number written on it. Please bell, ring. Please, I need to get out of here. Right then the bell rings, ending the boring lesson. I get up and bolt out of the class, not wanting Dean to follow me." Hey Blondie wait up!" He yells walking up to me." What do you want?" I ask in anger." Hey. Since you have my phone number now, why don't you call me and we can go out tonight." He whispers, his hands on my lower back." First of all let go of me. Second of all I threw those papers in the garbage, so bye." I turn to walk away but he stops me again." C'mon why won't you go out with me? I'm hot, I have a motorcycle. What is there not to like." He exclaims.

"You're perverted, dirty minded, and I always have this awkward feeling that you're staring at places you shouldn't be." I mumble crossing my arms over my chest." Hey I'm sorry that you're hot, and that im a guy. Wait is this about that Brewer kid. Are you two still going out?" He asks." His name is Jack Brewer. And no were not going out, were just best friends." I reply." Really? How can he not make a move on you? Man he must really not like you." Dean says." What are you talking about?" I ask him." Oh c'mon, has Jack ever asked you out on a real date? Has he even told you how he feels?" He asks. I think about it for a minute." No. So what does that matter?" I respond." You shouldn't be sitting around, waiting for him to tell you his feelings. It's obvious that he only thinks of you as a friend, but he's just trying to mess with you."

I think about what Dean's saying for a minute. Ok, he does have a point. But should I really trust a guy like him." Why should I believe what you're saying? All you do is break one girl's heart after another." I say. Dean walks closer to me and puts his hand on my cheek." Look I've been having feelings for you for a long time. I know this sounds crazy but can I take you out to dinner tonight?" He asks. I think about this for a minute. I mean going out with him could be a good thing. I haven't exactly been on a date with another guy in a while; I've been so focused on Jack. You know what Dean's right. I've been trying to get Jack to like me, but he probably doesn't even feel the same way." Sure." I reply. A smile creeps onto Dean's face." I'll pick you up at 7. Wear something short and hot for tonight." He says before leaning in to kiss my cheek. I smile as he walks away. Dean isn't Jack (not even close), but he's a good start at trying to move on.

Jack's POV

Its lunch period and the guys and I are at our usual lunch table." So Jack how are you and Kim doing?" Jerry asks, wiggling his eyebrows. I blush and throw my carton of chocolate milk at him." Shut up. And were doing fine I guess." I reply." What do you mean fine. Please tell me you've told her how you really feel?" Eddie pleads. I look away from them." Is it bad to say no…" I whisper." Holy Christmas Nuts! Jack you seriously have to man up and ask Kim out because soon, she's gonna lose interest in you." Milton says. I roll my eyes." Seriously Jack. You have Kim wrapped around your finger. But soon enough she's gonna stop waiting for you to tell her how you really feel, and next thing you know she'll be going out with another guy." Eddie says." Oh please. I highly doubt Kim would do that. If I know my best friend, she'll never do something like that." Jerry gasps at his phone. Milton and Eddie look at what's on the screen." Holy shit." Jerry mutters. I look at them, confused." Uh Jack, I don't think you know your best friend that well." Jerry whispers as he hands me his phone. I grab my sandwich as I take a look.

**Group Message: (Containing 7 people)**

**Dean Underwood: Guess who's going on a date with Kim Crawford tonight? ;)**

"Where's Kim?" I ask as I throw Jerry his phone back." Jack! I know your pissed but don't take it out on your sandwich." Eddie says. I look at my hand to see my sandwich being crushed. I let go of my now crushed sandwich and stand up." Where are you going?" Milton asks. I begin to walk out of the cafeteria." I'm gonna find Kim!" I yell as I push the doors to the cafeteria open. I start to run around the school, nervously. There's no way Kim would ever go out with a guy like Dean. He's a player, and has no respect for any girl. But the guys did have a point back at our lunch table. Kim's probably going out with him because she thinks I'm not interested in her. I stop walking and I take a breath. Where would she go to think? That's when I realize that Kim always goes to this place when she has something to think about. The music room.

I run into the empty room and I find Kim sitting in a chair, and staring at the ceiling. She looks so beautiful. Her amazing blonde hair and her gorgeous smile always make my heart skip a beat." Hey." I say softly. Kim turns toward me." Hey Jack." She replies. It gets quiet; I don't know what to say." I uh heard you're going out with Dean tonight. I'm just here to tell you that I think that's a bad idea. You shouldn't be going out with a guy like him. I mean you know who he is. I don't wanna see you get hurt." I say. Kim stands up." Jack your always trying to defend me. But I can take care of myself; you don't need to be so overprotective of me all the time. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the way you act with me." Kim retorts." What are you talking about? I care about you Kim. I don't want you to get your heart broken."

"Why do you care so much about me anyway? I'm not being your little toy anymore Jack. Maybe the real player is you, and not Dean." She replies harshly." Kim I have no idea why you're saying this. You know me; we've been best friends for 2 years. That Dean kid is brainwashing you into one of his zompyre girlfriend toys. And I'm not gonna let that happen to you! Why do you trust him all the sudden and not me, huh?!" I yell. Kim steps closer to me." All I know is that it took Dean one class and he was able to tell me how he feels. It's been 2 years and you still haven't. I'm done. I'm not gonna wait for you to tell me how you feel, Dean's right. You're a waste of time!" Kim shrieks.

I can't believe my Kim is saying those rude things to me. She's never yelled at me like that." Kim you're not going out with Dean tonight. I don't care if you'll hate me, but I won't let you leave with him!" I yell, angrier." You're not my dad Jack. You're just trying to play me. I can do whatever I want, and you can't make me not go on this date." Kim tries to walk out the door but I stop her." You think that I'm the player?! Look around Kim. Who's been here for you ever since we met?! I have, not Dean! Who's been your shoulder to cry on through all of your hard times?! Who's the guy that knows all your secrets?! Who's the guy that you called amazing up on the Hollywood sign?! Who's the guy that slow danced with you after he saved your damn life?! Dean has only talked to you once, and suddenly he wants to go out with you! I'm not Milton smart, but I know that something is wrong about that. He's gonna use you Kim! Like he's used all the other girls he's dated." I say all in one breath.

I walk closer to Kim, our noses touching." You have no idea how much I think about you. I think about you all the time Kim. You make me want to wake up every morning, and I fall asleep everyday regretting that I've still never told u how I really feel. I love you Kim. I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your eyes that make me melt inside. Your kissable lips. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." I mumble the last part. Kim blushes slightly but looks away." I love how you sleep with socks on because you think its good luck. I love how you like ketchup and eat it on almost everything. I love how you'll only eat red apples for breakfast on a school day, because you're always late. I love that determined look on your face when someone challenges you. I love your competitive and fearless side but also your sweet and scared side. I've always wanted to tell you how I feel, but I've been scared on us not working out. If we ever broke up, I thought it would ruin the dojo, the gang, and us. That's why I never told you. But I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. I'm sorry that you had to wait this long for you to hear this but, I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I want to be there for you when you need someone to talk to. I want to be your boyfriend. But I know it's too late. Before I walk out of this room I want you to know that I'll never stop loving you, Kim Crawford. "

And that's the last thing I say to Kim, before I walk out of the music room.

Kim's POV

I try to force back my tears as I open my locker at the end of the day. I can't believe Jack said those things to me. He…loves me. But I ruined everything when I opened my big stupid mouth. He hates me now, I know it. We haven't talked since lunch. I want to run up to him and jump into his arms and tell him that I love him too. I want to tell him that I'm sorry for screwing things up. But stuff like that only happens in the movies. I'm not living in some fairy tale. I know he'll never forgive me; I just have to except that and go on my date with Dean tonight. The things that Jack said were true. It's kind of weird that Dean only talks to me once, and then decides to ask me out. And he does have a reputation. But I need to go on this date tonight. I mean Jack probably asked a girl out tonight. All the girls want to go out with him. Now that he hates me, or at least I think he does, there's nothing stopping him. Jack and I always spend our Friday nights at my house, watching movies and just being together. Tonight's gonna be the first night that were not. I feel like a horrible person who doesn't deserve to have Jack as a best friend. I know I've made a HUGE mistake. I wish I could tell Jack that I'm sorry. But it's too late.

Time Skip 7:00 (Still in Kim's POV)

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a black and white striped dress that goes up to my knees. I match my outfit with sandals. I go to my jewelry box and find the rigatoni bracelet Jack made me in summer camp. I want to put it on, but is it wrong? I'm going on a date with another guy, so should I wear that bracelet? I decide to wear it, for good luck. Jack always gives me good luck. I turn on the radio and open the window while I wait for Dean. I see Jack through the window, were neighbors. Jack pulls his shirt off and walks to his dresser. Oh my God, his abs. I try to look away, but he's so gorgeous. I bite my lip. The doorbell ringing brings me out of my thoughts. I slowly back away from the window and run downstairs.

I open the door to see Dean stands there. He looks cute, wearing a grey buttoned up shirt with dark blue jeans." Hey Blondie. You look hot." He says." Uh thanks…I guess." I reply harshly." So uh are you ready to go?" He asks." Yeah." I say grabbing my phone and my purse before locking the door behind me. We start walking down the sidewalk, in an awkward silence." Um by the way, I think you look cute tonight." I say. Dean awkwardly wraps his arm around my waist." Thanks Blondie." He replies. I lean my head at the crook of his neck, but it doesn't feel right. I feel so uncomfortable, and I know he does too. Dean starts to ask questions about myself but it seems like I can't answer every question truly, because they relate to Jack. Almost everything in my life relates to Jack. I feel so bad. Going out with Dean, while I'm thinking of a different guy. Even though Dean's like that all the time it's not me. Going out with Dean isn't me. I should be watching a crappy chick flick with Jack, us snuggling together on my couch. But instead I'm out with a guy I don't even have feelings for. I miss Jack; I miss all those unanswered questions about our relationship. I want him back.

We finally get to the restaurant, Falafel Phil's. Great, a place that Jack and I have gone to together like a billion times. Dean and I settle in a table for two. Phil walks over to us." Hey the Kim's and Jack. What can I get you two- oh you're not Jack. IS JACK DEAD?!" Phil shrieks. I face palm. Dean gives me a weird look." No Phil. I'm hanging out with Dean. Phil this is Dean. Dean this is Phil, the owner of Falafel Phil's." I say." Oh um I'm sorry the Kim's. I mean you and Jack always spend time together, so I just thought that Jack would be here with you." Phil replies. I blush." Uh I'll get an ice tea." Dean says, breaking the awkward conversation." Um I'll have some Ginger Ale." I say. It's weird taking my order, Jack always takes it for me. Phil leaves awkwardly, after taking our drink orders." Uh Blondie, if you want to go to a different restaurant, its ok." Dean reassures me." It's ok. I love coming here. It makes me feel…I don't know complete." I reply. Dean nods. A few seconds later Phil comes back with our drinks." I'll get the baba ganoosh poppers, spicy." Dean says." And I'll get the Falafel balls tray, mild." I say right after. Phil nods and walks away.

I can see Dean concentrating on something, or someone. I turn around to see Gabriella, Dean's longest lasting girlfriend of 2 months, sitting with one of her besties behind us. He's looking at her, but not in a friendly way. Dean's looking at Gabriella like he made a mistake, and wants her back. Believe me I know that look. I was about to open my mouth and ask Dean what's wrong but Phil brings us our food, and I decide not to mention it." Wow this food's pretty good." Dean says. I try to smile and think that Dean's truly into me, and I shouldn't be thinking about Jack. But the way he as looking at Gabriella makes me wonder." Dean, are you really into me?" I ask out of the blue. Dean looks uncomfortable." Uh yeah. Look…Kim if this has anything to do with my reputation, I already told you at school that it's not like that." He replies." Yeah I know what you said. But seriously, do you have feelings for someone else?" I ask." Of course not. I mean why am I on this date with you; when I can get any girl I want. If I was really into a girl I would be out with her tonight." Dean says. I sigh." Dean, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to run away from your feelings. Believe me I know what it feels like. When Jack and I first became friends I was trying to run away from my true feelings for him. But I realized that I couldn't hide from them anymore. You're scared. Just admit it Dean, you thought that going out with me would help you to move on. But it's not working. Am I right?" I whisper.

"No. I can't be in love. I've never been in love before. I don't want to." He replies." You've gone out with more girls then any guy should. You think that being in love is a waste of time. But love is something that you have to accept. It happens to everyone. Everyone goes through it. Including me. That's right Dean, I'm still in love with Jack. I made a huge mistake by going out with you tonight, no offence." I say. Dean chuckles." I want him back, Dean. I want to be with him. But I know he won't forgive me. That's why I went out with you tonight. I thought I could get over him, but I can't. I took advantage of you, and I'm sorry for that. I really am sorry." I respond." It's ok. Now I have to tell you something. I've never really said these words before, but…I'm in love with Gabriella. I made a huge mistake by dumping her a month ago. I was stupid, and I thought that if I dumped her before I could have feelings for her I would just move on to the next girl. That's my image. But the problem was I ended up falling for her. I've been trying to get over her by dating and dumping more girls. But none of them can add up to her. She's amazing, but I'm truly sorry that I took advantage of you tonight. You are a really cool girl Kim, but I can't hide my feelings anymore. Like you said, I've gotta accept the fact that I love her."

"Well then what are you waiting for. The girl of your dreams is sitting right behind us." I exclaim." Oh c'mon. As if she'll ever go out with me again. I broke her heart." Dean says." Trust me. I know how you feel. But everyone deserves another chance." I say." Ok. What are you gonna do about Jack? "Dean asks." I'm gonna find him and beg for his forgiveness." I say standing up." Wow Blondie. You really are fearless." He replies." believe me I'm scared as hell. But Jack's worth it." I say. Dean chuckles." Thanks Kim, I owe you one. Now go get your guy back." He says. I smile." Thanks. Now no matter what everyone's been saying about you in the past, I think you're a pretty good person. Go get her." I say to him before running out of Phil's. Let me think. Where would Jack go to clear his head and blow of some steam? The dojo.

Jack's POV

_Stupid Dean, stupid love, stupid everything. _I repeat over and over in my head as I beat up more of the dummies in the dojo. I can hear footsteps from the front of the room." Jack." I hear Kim whisper. I look up." I don't really want to know how your date went with Dean so could you go." I mumble. Even though I am really pissed off at Kim, I can't deny the fact that she looks absolutely gorgeous." Jack please. We need to talk." Kim says walking up to me. I grab my water bottle and take a gulp." Kim there's nothing to talk about. I poured my heart out to you today, and you replied with a stab in my heart." I reply as I begin punching the dummy again." Please listen to me. I'm truly sorry for hurting your feelings. I'm the worst best friend ever, and I don't expect you to ever forgive me for what I did to you. Trust me I hate myself right now. Look, you were right about some of the things you said about Dean. He did brainwash me into going out with him. That's why I was acting so rude and angry about you not telling me your feelings. I should have been more sensitive and realized that expressing those feelings aren't easy. But there is something you got wrong about Dean." Kim says." What?" I ask.

"He didn't break my heart. I actually helped him to realize that it's ok to fall in love." She replies." Oh I get what you're saying. You and Dean are in love. How is what you're saying supposed to make me feel better?" I ask in an angrier tone." Oh God no. I helped him realize that he's really in love with someone else, and he only went out with me to try to get over her. Dean's in love with Gabriella Monroe, the girl he dated for two months before breaking up with her. He made a huge mistake, believe me I know the feeling. So I left and came to find you, while he left to get Gabriella back. I wish I could take back everything I said to you. I'm the worst person ever. I don't deserve to have you in my life. All you were trying to do was protect the girl that you love, and I ended up hurting you. I love you Jack. I love your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, your adorable shaggy brown hair, and your gorgeous smile that leaves me speechless. You're sweet, kind, caring, smart, adventurous, fun, protective, loyal, and the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for. You're always there for me through thick and think, and you never let anyone down. I can trust you with any of my secrets, and I know that I can always go to you for advice on anything. I couldn't survive without you. You're my rock, and I know that whatever we go through, I know you'll be there to catch me when I fall."

I blush and look at the floor." I know that you probably won't ever forgive me, but I just want to let you know that I'm really sorry for how I acted, and that I'll always love you Jack Brewer. I've loved you ever since you caught my apple in the cafeteria. I better get going. Uh I'll see you around, I guess." Kim says before turning around. I can't believe the girl I've been in love with for 2 years actually loves me back." Kim. Wait, please don't go." I plead, pulling her back." I forgive you." I whisper. Kim smiles and I pull her in for a long hug. I can hear her whimper, and I feel a couple of tears on my shirt." Hey, Kimmy. Don't cry. It's ok." I mumble as I wipe away her tears. She rubs her eyes and hugs me again." I thought I was gonna lose you Jack. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and the thought of us not being friends made my heart ache." She replies weakly." Your never gonna lose me Kimmy. Whatever fight we go through I'm always gonna be here. I'm never gonna let you slip away. Not now not ever." I caress her face and smile.

Kim bites her lower lip and I get lost in her beautiful hazel eyes. We slowly lean in and I feel Kim's lips connect to mine. I wrap my arms around her waist, and her arms wrap around my neck. I wish I could stay with her forever, in this bliss. We slowly pull away." I love you." Kim says." I love you too." I reply. We interlock our fingers and walk out of the dojo." Hey. You wanna hed to my house and hang out till midnight like we always do. It's only 8?" Kim asks." Of course!" I exclaim. We see Dean walking out with Gabriella, holding hands. Dean gives us a thumb up and mouths thank you. I smile." I guess I was wrong about Dean." I say." Yeah, he isn't that bad of a guy." Kim replies, and leans her head at the crook of my neck." It'll be impossible to give him anything, compared to what he gave to me." I whisper." What do you mean?" She asks." Well in the end, it was Dean that got us together. He gave me  
you. And nothing else in this world could add up to how amazing and perfect you are." I respond. Kim blushes and kisses my cheek." Thank you Jack. Thank you for being who you are. You're the best." She mumbles.

I could never be happier than I am right now with my girl. Nobody would have ever thought that a bad boy or use to be bad boy would ever get Kim and I together. Including me.

**THE END! I hope you liked my one-shot. I found it sweet how Dean is actually a good guy in the end. I hope u enjoyed the story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. I really wanna read your opinions. I already have an idea for my next one-shot, so stay tuned!**

**xoxo Julia**


End file.
